Heroic Breakdown/Gallery
Images Clock_is_ticking_S02E03.png|Twilight Sparkle's breakdown from lack of friendship lesson. I'm Mrs. Nesbitt.jpg|Buzz Lightyear ranting deliriously after finally discovering that he's a toy. Tommy snapping and nearly pouring mashed bananas on Dil.png|Tommy Pickles finally snapping at Dil's selfishness, and in his rage, very nearly pouring mashed bananas on him for the monkeys to take him away. Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-17h55m26s945.png|Ed savagely enraged, after Eddy accidentally yells at him and hits him, demanding him to cheer up. Gilda_snaps_red_background_speed_lines_S1E05.png|Gilda's breakdown. Ron Stoppable's public freakout.png|Ron Stoppable's public freakout, as Kim's relationship with Eric Blossoms, piqued when Bueno Nacho becomes overcrowded with a horde of kids, and he snatches the reporter's microphone. Joseph raging to God.png|An imprisoned Joseph raging to God about his dreams. Mr. Krabs snapping about the boots.png|Mr. Krabs finally snapping and confessing that he stole SpongeBob's ever squeaky boots when he starts hallucinating that he's hearing nothing but squeaks. McQueen freaking out.jpg|Lightning McQueen's freakout as Minny and Van dismiss his plea as insanity and he's still stuck in Radiator Springs mending the road. Hurricane_Neddy_57.JPG|Ned Flanders finally snapping at his friends and neighbors, including Homer Simpson after they crudely rebuild his house. Star-trek-into-darkness-Spock-scream-khan.jpg|Spock upon seeing Kirk dying due to radiation after he desperately fixed USS Enterprise's reactor without radiation suit due to Enterprise barraged by Khan 4_1329424367.jpg|Sam Cahill lashes at his wife Grace in the kitchen and he destroys it, he becomes depressed because he thought his brother and his wife are having sex and punishing them both. FuriosaScreaming.jpg|Imperator Furiosa slumps to her knees and screams in agony when she finds out that her home, the Green Place, has been turned into a swamp. File:Hiro Hamada breaking down over Tadashi's death.png|Hiro Hamada breaking down over Tadashi's death Benjamin Mee angry.PNG|Benjamin Mee lashes at his son, Dylan Mee for not being happy. Jane sobbing over Tinker Bell.jpg|Jane sobbing over Tinker Bell whose lights have gone out from her disbelief in fairies. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8644.jpg|Milo Thatch's hysterical breakdown after the Atlantis King dies and Rourke has escaped with the crystalized Kida. Lionheart0067.jpg|Jeri Katou screams and cries after Leomon's data becomes absorbed by Beelzemon. South park mourn.png|The South Park Boys faking their parents' death by weeping. Bubbles screaming; Blossom & Buttercup are shocked.jpg|Bubbles snapping from her sisters arguing. Jenny Wakeman's sobbing breakdown.png|Jenny Wakeman's sobbing breakdown, after Nora tells her to not raise her lasers. Star Butterfly's breakdown.png|Star Butterfly's sobbing breakdown, after King Butterfly and Queen Butterfly refuse to send her to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. Tonguc furiously disowns Shero and blame him for losing his house due to overdue rent.png|Tank's breakdown, while disowning Shero and blaming him for losing his house due to overdue rent. Ms. Keane's breakdown.png|Ms. Keane's meltdown over Pokey Oaks being destroyed, when snacktime was over. Mavis' breakdown.PNG|Mavis ranting deliriously, after finding out that Johnny and Dracula told her that Dennis is a monster. File:BusterCannon.png|Future Trunks screams and uses his Buster Cannon to destroy Dr. Gero's secret lab. File:S11e14_108.jpg|Francine Smith ranting and freaking out after Stan gave her a present. IMG_0721.JPG|Rick Grimes' breakdown after he found out the Lori died from giving birth to Judith Vegeta_Furioso.jpg|Vegeta screams after Future Trunks is killed by Perfect Cell. Monster_Reunion_crying_centi.png|Centipeetle screaming and crying after trying to use (unsuccessfully) the warp pad to look for her crew. Screen Shot 2018-01-17 at 3.32.57 PM.png|Anakin Skywalker went on a breakdown and started to kill all the Tusken Raiders who did this to his mother, Shmi. Furious Garfield.jpg|Garfield's furious breakdown as he is knocking away Odie's ball. Merida fury.png|Merida's furious breakdown as she is ripping the family tapestry. Cinderella_crying_after_Lady_Tremaine_and_her_stepsisters_ruined_her_dress.jpg|Cinderella runs off crying over her ruined dress Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-5615.jpg|Owen Grady's furious breakdown as he hits the dinosaur models from the table. Little_Witch_Academia_Screenshot_0162.jpg|Akko Kagari's breakdown. Bandicam 2018-06-03 18-17-03-818.jpg|Pizza Steve's craziest breakdown Ryuko_Matoi_breakdown.jpg|Ryuko Matoi's barbarous breakdown DARLING-in-the-FRANXX-Ep-14-Img-016.png|Zero Two's vicious breakdown Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-8214.jpg|Dru Gru drowning in his misery in ice cream after his terrible argument with Gru over how the former wants to return to the Anti-Villain League while the other wants to continue their family's villainy tradition, testing their brotherly relationship. File:Hardtime_209.jpg|Miles O'Brien's raging breakdown, when he snaps at Molly for pestering him and he almost hits her. File:Steven_Universe_Gemcation_211.png|Steven Universe's sobbing breakdown, as he believes that his relationship with Connie has ended. bandicam 2018-08-13 15-21-58-357.jpg|Mung Daal's breakdown for losing a fish causing by Chowder and Shnitzel Percy and Polina's breakdown.PNG|Percy and Polina kicking and crying in their family voice breakdown. how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-5935.jpg|Astrid Hofferson's breakdown after Hiccup beats her on the last day of Dragon Training. Patrick Star's breakdown.png|Patrick Star's savage breakdown, that he didn't get a gift on Valentine's Day. BoBoiBoy_jerit_tidak.png|BoBoiBoy's tragic breakdown after Bora Ra killed Ochobot by using Blackhole Compression on him. Adu Du shoots Ejo Jo.jpg|Adu Du raging while he tries to shoot Ejo Jo for destroying his Probe. Screen Shot 2018-09-28 at 8.16.40 PM.png|Snoopy screaming very angry during the Tennis game. Screen Shot 2018-10-02 at 6.13.31 PM.png|Joe Swanson always loses his temper and screams very loudly because of his anger issues. For example: Joe doesn't want to finish eating his steak and starts shooting it. MysteryScienceFair201X402.png|K.O.'s raging breakdown as he sees Gar's Bodega on fire and is unable to save his friends in Dendy's simulation. chiron_restrained.png|Chiron's breakdown. File:J.J._crying_and_Batgirl_comforting_him.png|Tim Drake's sobbing breakdown after killing the Joker. Smurfette starts crying in the lost village.png.png|Smurfette's heroic breakdown as she cries after the lost village is destroyed and her friends are kidnapped by Gargamel Vlcsnap-2018-10-22-12h54m38s22.png|Alice crying as she is lost in Wonderland 2104B73D5871E2D32E.jpeg|Renton Thurston's breakdown File:Angelica's tantrum.png|Angelica Pickles throwing a temper tantrum after her father, Drew punished her for wrecking his home office before running away. File:Sunset "it's not about the parakeet!" EGROF.png|Sunset Shimmer lost her temper and snaps at Flim and Flam yelling, "IT'S NOT ABOUT THE PARAKEET!!" as she slapped the stuffed parakeet out of Flam's hands. 941.jpg|Lois Griffin went on a breakdown when she finds out that the Griffin family are out of towels. bandicam 2018-12-27 20-55-25-199.jpg|Natsu Dragneel's breakdown. E38b06_6438528.png|Gladion's breakdown as he yells at Ash for failing to protect Lillie's smile. Ariel sobbing.jpg|Ariel sobbing, after her father destroy her treasures. Mr. Bean's Big NO.png|Mr. Bean's breakdown after he can't watch his show due to his neighbours always doing something noisy. a030c6d3-59e5-42fb-9984-2026ad0bfba0_screenshot.jpg|Sebastian is terrified of the punishment that King Triton would lay upon him if the latter hears about Ariel's transformation. Ami crying.png|Ami's sobbing breakdown. The Beast's heroic breakdown.jpg|The Beast's explosive bad-tempered breakdown when Belle refuses to join him for dinner. JonTron's breakdown.jpg|JonTron's breakdown. Dying for Pie 015.jpg|Squidward having a breakdown while yelling at SpongeBob because he bought a pie which it is a bomb. Dpq5xmvX4AExWQL.jpg|Donald Duck's breakdown. Baby_Sinclair's_Breakdown.gif|Baby Sinclair's breakdown. Carl Winslow getting mad.png|Carl Winslow's breakdown to find what is bothering him. Stewie Griffin's breakdown.jpg|Stewie Griffin's breakdown after Peter and Chris destroyed the living room and the HDTV while playing Unga Bunga. Junior's breakdown.jpg|Junior wailing with rage and frustration when he and his aunt Betty Boop are unabled to attend the carnival due to the rainy weather. Sir Topham Hatt's breakdown.png|Sir Topham Hatt's furious breakdown, thinking mistakenly that Thomas was chasing Ryan with a dynamite (even though Thomas was actually trying to save everybody from getting blown up) and cruelly sending him to his shed for nothing. Flurry Heart throwing a temper tantrum S7E3.png|Flurry Heart's tantrum breakdown. Grumpy Bear's breakdown.jpg|Grumpy Bear's breakdown over Cheer Bear redecorating his garage without his permission when Funshine, Share, and Oopsy Bear show up. Peter Griffin's breakdown.jpg|Peter Griffin's breakdown. Video clips Emotional + Cute Scene from Rugrats The Movie|Tommy Pickles snapping at Dil's selfishness. Bruce Almighty - Wacky Bruce Nolan (HD)|Bruce Nolan snapping and going on a childish tirade while on the air upon learning his rival got the anchor promotion instead of him, which results in him getting fired. Mung Daal Rants|Mung Daal ranting after losing a fish thanks to Chowder and Shnitzel. Steven Universe Gemcation Cartoon Network|Steven Universe's sobbing breakdown, as he believes that his relationship with Connie has ended. Buzz Lightyear Mental Breakdown|Buzz Lightyear ranting deliriously after finally discovering that he's a toy. Brothers (9 10) Movie CLIP - Sam Loses It (2009) HD|Sam Cahill lashes at his wife Grace in the kitchen and he destroys it, he becomes depressed because he thought his brother and his wife are having sex and punishing them both. DBZ - Trunks Goes Insane Remastered HQ|Future Trunks screams and uses his Buster Cannon to destroy Dr. Gero's secret lab. The Simpsons S08E08 Hurricane Neddy - Ned Explodes|Ned Flanders finally snapping at his friends and neighbors, including Homer Simpson after they crudely rebuild his house. Star Wars Attack Of The Clones Anakin Skywalker sets off to find his Mother HD|Anakin Skywalker went on a breakdown and started to kill all the Tusken Raiders who did this to his mother, Shmi. Patrick's Rampage|Patrick snapping at everybody for not giving him a gift on Valentine's day. Tarter Sauce!|SpongeBob snaps about being the last person in line. Family Guy Joe doesn’t want to eat his steak|Joe Swanson always loses his temper and screams very loudly because of his anger issues. For example: Joe doesn't want to finish eating his steak and starts shooting it. Snoopy Has An Epic Breakdown!|Snoopy screaming very angry during the Tennis game. OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes TKO Destroys Dendy's Lab Cartoon Network|K.O.'s raging breakdown as he sees Gar's Bodega on fire and is unable to save his friends in Dendy's simulation. Rick & Morty Rick was not in control of that situation!!|Rick and Morty's breakdown. Angelica Throws a Temper Tantrum Rugrats The Splat|Angelica Pickles throwing a temper tantrum after her father, Drew punished her for wrecking his home office before running away. Sunset shimmer goes mad because of Flim and Flam|Sunset Shimmer lost her temper and snaps at Flim and Flam yelling, "IT'S NOT ABOUT THE PARAKEET!!" as she slapped the stuffed parakeet out of Flam's hands. Family Guy - My Holly Jolly Butt|Lois Griffin went on a breakdown when she finds out that the Griffin family are out of towels. File:Family Guy - Stewie Takes His Anger On Family|Stewie Griffin's breakdown after Peter and Chris destroyed the living room and the HDTV while playing Unga Bunga. Carl Winslow's Mantra (Family Matters)|Carl Winslow's breakdown to find what is bothering him. Category:Galleries